


[ART] Critical Collection

by elefxxk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefxxk/pseuds/elefxxk
Summary: A collection of NSFW critrole doodles





	1. Molly and Caduceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know his dick is big. I know it. I know it's big! Oh God, my heart hurts


	2. Caleb/Fjord + a Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to draw Jester/Fjord but got blindsided by this fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506077) and ended up in Caleb/Fjord town what can u do (shrugs)


	3. Fjord/Molly/Jester




	4. Caduceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solo Cad ( I read a handful of fic where the author wrote Cad as trans and I loved the idea too much to not draw LOL)


	5. Molly/Caduceus/Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of tieflings playing with Clay LOL


	6. Caleb/Caduceus




	7. Fjord/Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, like, fjord can breath underwater right?


	8. Beau/Jester




	9. Fjord/Jester




	10. Caleb/Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no clue why it took me so long to finally draw them, it's basically all I read atm (I'm still not caught up so reading fic with Molly is a 99% sure way to avoid spoilers past.. that point lol;;) I wanna draw them more tho!!!


	11. Yasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO ao3's support showed me how to make images scale to fit the browser so all my collections should be much easier to view on mobile now LOL thank you everyone who put up with weirdly cropped images before now!! T o T


	12. Fjord/Molly




	13. Molly




	14. Fjord/Caduceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Chanting and banging pots and pans) FJORCLAY FJORCLAY FJORCLAY
> 
> Based loosely on this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109965


	15. Caduceus/Fjord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037793


	16. Caduceus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mildly implied fjorclay bc hand lol 
> 
> he got tiny waiste and big dicc


	17. older fjorclay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone told me abt how firbolgs live to be 500 while half-orcs only live to ~80 and now I'm both sad and horny for aging Fjord


	18. Fjorclay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fjorclay bc what else is new ( i love them)


	19. Nott




	20. Fjorclay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and back to fjorclay I'm sorry I have one braincell rn


	21. Fjord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always forget his tusks lol


	22. Jester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just put it in already!!" just imagine this is with whoever you ship her with lol


	23. Fjorclay




	24. Fjorclay




	25. fjorclay




	26. Beaujes




	27. fjorclay




	28. beaujes




	29. Molly + Jester

  



	30. Outfit meme

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new NSFW twitter! https://twitter.com/elefxxk


End file.
